


【谜语父子】烈日灼心

by Tomie233



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomie233/pseuds/Tomie233
Summary: 如果可以回到过去，把那个男孩从泥潭里拉出来的话……





	【谜语父子】烈日灼心

01  
如果可以的话，埃德加会把父亲比作阳光。  
这并不奇怪。因为在他看来，父亲就像阳光一样，是人无时不需无时不要可是又需要小心躲避的东西，他的重要性仅次于母亲，唯有配偶可与之匹敌。而要命的是，配偶可以选择而父亲无法选择。  
所以，通常情况下，对儿子来说父亲问题是首先要解决的问题，就像出了新手村遇到的第一个boss。打的时候觉得费劲极了，恨不得他赶紧去死；可是打过了，遇到后面的boss，就忍不住怀念起他来，有的人还要矫揉造作的胡乱吟两句“人生若只如初见”。而父亲呢？他被儿子打倒了，儿子把他洗劫一空，心满意足的从他的尸体上跨过去继续赶路。但他依旧阴魂不散地围绕着儿子，有可能打倒最终魔王时用的那一把刀还是从他身上搜刮来的。  
可以否认他，讨厌他，却无法摆脱他。  
就像狠狠挥出的一拳，打在了棉花上，轻飘飘的不着调儿。  
02  
“埃德加，我劝你最后一遍，不要作死。这真的不值得。”  
杰弗里随意的倚靠在那架与他体型一般颇为魁梧的机器上，咕嘟咕嘟的大口灌着可乐。话虽如此，但他的视线却一直锁定在自己忙里忙外的黑发室友身上，平日里只有赛场、胜负欲和橄榄球的它此时此刻一半常见地盛满了迷惑不解，另一半罕见地盛满了忧心忡忡。  
被唤做“埃德加”的少年抬起头看了他一眼。以眼还眼。哦，不对，这么说根本不正确。埃德加只是用那双仿佛结满了浮萍的潭水似的绿眼睛平静地与他对视了一下。这位优等生室友明明巧舌如簧却故意选择沉默寡言，心思缜密，还有些神经质。而且他浑身上下充满了莫名的阴郁与凶悍，比杰弗里想象中能打多了，与他唯一相同的一点只有不撞南墙不回头的倔脾气。  
只这一眼，就让杰弗里想到了自己家后院附近的那一池每年总是会淹死几个人的小湖。它和埃德加一样，看似平易近人，但没人知道那底下是否有暗流奔涌，随时准备吞噬掉被恬静的外表迷惑而来的倒霉猎物。  
“少说两句，对你没有坏处。你也知道我的性子，当我已经决定了做一件事——就非得把它办成不可。”埃德加终于调试好了机器，高挑消瘦的个头刚好与它的显示屏对视。实验室的门窗紧锁，外头人来人往，无人注意这个角落，整个房间静的只能听见两人的呼吸声——但还是有几缕阳光漏进来，灰尘和绒毛在里面翩翩起舞，温柔、缠绵，不愿分离。永不分离。  
但埃德加毕竟不是灰尘。  
设定的时间到了，他打开舱门。  
“杰弗里。”在跨进机器的前一刻，他猛然间抬头，脸上带着十二分的认真看向室友。  
“咋了哥们？”  
他的声音似乎有些颤抖，“我先交代一下，你记好。我没借高利贷，不欠别人钱。我没有仇家。我的蝙蝠家RBQ本子藏在一个叫“拓扑原理与对比”的文件夹里，你想要就拿走。还有，我的银行卡密码是……”  
杰弗里还是没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。看上去那么淡定那么冷静，其实不还是害怕吗？湖面被石头砸开了一个豁口，总算露出了一点人味儿。  
“你放心，哥们。我记得一清二楚，要是你真回不来了，还有我来担责。你就安心过去吧。”  
“谢谢你。”埃德加有些感动地道谢，轻轻关上了舱门。他愈发觉得自己当时做了个正确的决定。在没有任何许可的情况下偷偷摸进实验室进行学生严禁尝试的时间旅行还拉个人垫背，这种事情放眼整个杉城大学，估计也只有埃德加做得出来。  
调好座椅角度，扣上安全带，闭上眼睛，倒数十个数。光芒四射的杉城大学马上就从现在时变成将来时，黑暗的腥臭的潮湿的阴郁的从头烂到根的老家则从过去时轻轻一跳就变成了现在时。头与尾颠倒，起与因错乱，过去与现在被粗暴的杂糅在了一起，埃德加神不知鬼不觉的从指缝里溜之大吉。  
03  
这不是第一次欺凌，当然也不会是最后一次。  
爱德华又一次被那几个男生堵在了厕所里。又一次。为首的那个身强力壮，这次行动由他发起，自然也由他充当主力，就像一场酣畅淋漓的球赛。不，说准确一点，这可比球赛过瘾多了。这里没有嘈杂的观众，没有处心积虑的对手，没有不听话的新人队员。这里只有一个人人都可以踩他一脚的受气包，只有小心翼翼看着他的眼色狐假虎威的跟班，只有一个完美的场地供他尽情发泄自己不合年龄的暴戾与恣睢，供他接受更多天然无污染的肾上腺素注射。  
爱德华双手护头像婴儿一样侧卧在厕所潮湿肮脏的地上，紧闭着的眼睛自始至终都没有睁开。他顶着父亲的皮带印花了一夜才拼好的拼图被他们从包里翻出来狠狠地摔在地上，红的绿的黄的彩色碎块在他面前无声的尖叫着，在空中自由落体，最后和他一样无声无息的倒在这片烂泥坑里，落在他身边，像极了溺亡的欧菲莉亚身边漂浮着的柔美花瓣。那是纯洁的少女，理应躺在清澈的水中，让同样纯洁脆弱的花瓣为她送葬。而他这样的废物，为他送葬的只有在污水里染的乱七八糟的廉价拼图。  
他的谜语书也被翻了出来，哗啦哗啦哗啦，书页在空中飞舞，像深秋枯叶，像垂死之蝶。等它终于落地时，爱德华听见了他们放肆的笑声，夹杂着刺耳的单词，稀稀拉拉地透过他堵住耳朵的指缝，钻进他伤痕累累的耳道。  
“十分！埃里克，扔的真准！”  
“喂，怪胎，你不是最喜欢猜谜语吗？那你猜猜，”头发被他从地上一把抓住，污水滴滴答答地沿着爱德华的发梢滴落，泪眼中他看到那人丑陋的口型，“你的宝贝谜语书被扔哪了？”  
不用想也知道。厕所里最脏的地方还能是哪呢？但是他还是抱着一丝侥幸，期待这只是他们故意折磨他而玩的心理把戏，但事实证明他们即使是作恶也作的粗浅至极——  
“咳、咳嗯。”  
本以习惯的疼痛此时此刻却如此尖锐，疼的爱德华张嘴也只能吐出不成调的哭腔。  
“咳唔嗯咳咳……唔嗯……我……”  
“大声点，你当你是苍蝇吗！”不知是谁又扇了一记耳光，这招成功博了一把为首那人的欢心，让他哈哈大笑起来。  
“我……咳嗯……要……呜……杀了……你们……”  
爱德华竭尽全力地说出了这句话。这不是逞勇斗狠，这是他的诺言。  
只可惜，他们谁也没放在心上。  
一声巨响突然响彻在哭腔与笑声间，掐死了所有声音。即使是为首的男生也被吓了一跳，半是震惊，半是不满地回头向厕所门望去——  
他们，还有爱德华，都回头望去——  
上了锁的门被一股极其强大的外力一脚踹开，木门垂死的吱呀声和飞舞的尘埃味道里，逆着光线站着一个好像是高年级的大孩子，一个少年。他个子高极了，他们这群人中最高的也充其量到他的胸口。他们看不清他的长相，逆着的夕阳光线把他高瘦的身材照的如同恐怖游戏中鬼怪的剪影。恍惚中，似有一股杀气从他那里磅礴而出，直直地向这群乌合之众捅了过去。  
他们被吓得不敢言语，也不敢动。那少年径直向他们走过来，一步步踏在地上的声音是那么实实在在又那么细弱悄声，就像一只眼泛凶光的野猫一步步走向自己已经无处可逃的猎物。  
嗒。嗒。嗒。嗒。嗒。  
他走到了他们跟前，立定。他的眼珠直勾勾地，用看垃圾堆一样的目光俯视着猎物们，良久，才从嘴边泄出一句话，震到了他们所有人：  
“原来就是你们呀。爱德华，到外面等着去。”  
爱德华一怔，终于抬起头来，望向这个怪物一样突然出现的少年。他看到了他的眼睛。碧绿，浓郁，深不可测，和他自己的眼睛一模一样。  
揪着他头发的手颤抖着松开了，但他却只是站在原地，不敢向前迈出一步。他不确定，少年是不是真的在说他；抑或者，这只是他们的另一个折磨他的手段而已。  
他在怀疑，在害怕。  
那少年似乎已经看穿了他的心中所想，又道：“爱德华，别让我重复第二遍。你，”他伸出手指，直直指向他，“出来，到外面等着去。”  
是真的。真的有人来解救他了。  
他走出了人数高达三人的人群，摇摇晃晃的，一步一趔趄的走向门口，走向那片光。当经过那个少年的时候，他听见了他的声音，又响了起来：  
“给我把好门，记住别让任何人进来。还有，今晚上你别回家了，跟我走一趟。”  
他腿一软，差点迈不动步子。但他还是相信了他（这是唯一一根救命稻草了，尽管他一点都不真实），总算走了出去，把那个泛着恶臭的地狱抛在身后。  
少年光让他把住门，没说他不能观战。他握住门把的手紧了又松，到底留了一个小小的缝隙。他把眼睛睁大，贴在上面。  
少年高挑的背影几乎挡住了他的全部视线，但好在那些男生够蠢，他们分散开来把他团团围住，居然妄图用包围的方式堵住他的去路。为首的男生回复了平日的趾高气昂，他的一头金发晃动着，随着主人大放厥词的动作跳来跳去，格外惹眼。爱德华几乎已经想到了他那副恶劣至极的笑脸。他肯定会伸手，想要狠狠推那看似弱不禁风的少年一把——  
下一秒，他就被少年猛地一巴掌扇了过去。  
他发出一声爱德华从未听过的惨叫，整个人都飞了起来，径直撞开了一旁半掩着的厕所门，狠狠地磕在臭气熏天的马桶上。  
爱德华还听到了稀里哗啦的水声，想必是他的哪位跟班被这副毁灭性的骇人场景吓尿了裤子。  
但是，少年明显不打算放过他。只见他大步转身跨到那两名几乎被吓破了胆的跟班面前，伸手薅过他们的衣领，几乎是拖着他们来到了那个男生摔进去的隔间前。  
爱德华猜到了少年接下来要对他们做什么。他将双唇抿成一条直线，竭力控制自己不要发出尖叫——或是笑声。  
当众受辱。而且是当着跟班的面受辱。妙啊，太妙了。比最为巧妙的脑筋急转弯和谜语还要美妙。他急切地凑上前，几乎把自己整个人都贴在了门缝上，好让自己不错过任何一个瞬间。这场报应来的太晚，但还好没有缺席。他暗暗地开始为少年加油打气，以牙还牙，十倍奉还。  
可能是少年自己都害怕弄脏自己吧。自始至终，他都没有亲自出手。他只是指挥着那两名跟班，让他们狠狠地痛打这名已经失了势的落水狗。他精确而巧妙地指挥着这场复仇，稍有不合他心意的地方就抬起来狠狠给那人一脚，于是他们伴随着惨叫做的更加勤勉诚恳了。  
最后的最后，少年总算玩够了。他掏出手机，特地将快门声调到最大，然后从内到外从远到近全方位无死角地把他们的惨状拍了个遍。他刚转身欲走，忽然又想到什么似的，从想都不用想就知道已经毫无还手之力的男生身上拿出了他的手机，打了个电话。  
是给谁打的呢？还没等爱德华想到结果，少年就像生怕他们听不见似的摁下了免提。  
轻佻娇媚的女声响起，爱德华几乎霎时间浑身颤抖，就像过了一道闪电。  
他的女朋友。那名只会跳啦啦操，涂指甲油，联合一群女生排挤他的，高傲的校花。  
为什么，为什么这个人可以做到如此心狠手辣？为什么他能想到并实现他的每一个心愿？他为什么这么神通广大？他到底是谁？  
校花在电话那头发出一声惊恐的尖叫。少年嫌恶地把电话拿远，继续有条不紊地用镇定的语气威胁着她，包括但不限于“敢说出去就杀了你全家”，“你男朋友已经完蛋了，等着你的是什么还用说吗，bitch”，以及“别以为我不知道你干了什么，再敢动一下他，你就给我下海拍片子去”之类的话。他几乎已经想像到了，男生绝望的眼神和另一端校花泪如雨下的样子。  
轻飘飘的，爱德华整个人都要飘起来了。日日夜夜的泪水、诅咒和祈求是有用的，上天真的开恩看见了他，还给他派了一位复仇天使。直到那个少年迈着轻快的步伐走了出来，牵起他的手离开教学楼时，他还沉浸在幸福中无法自拔。  
“先生，我们接下来去哪？”他抬头，望向少年，又看了看自己被他握住的手。从来没有人会用这么轻柔的力道牵着他的手，这感觉好陌生，但是好温暖，好舒服。他几乎不敢相信这只牵着他的手和那只扇男生耳光的手是同一只，如果可以，他愿意给他讲一辈子的脑筋急转弯，给他猜一辈子好玩的谜语，只要能让他牵着这只手。  
埃德加摸了摸自己提前伪造好的文件。平平整整的，还在。于是他低头借着路灯的光对爱德华笑了笑，轻声说道：“叫我埃德加就好，爱迪。E-D-G-A-R.”  
爱德华了然于心地点点头，小声重复了一遍这个名字。只是下一秒，少年口中吐出的话让他一下子从天堂重新跌回了地狱，他感觉自己全身上下所有血管里的血液重新冻上了，冷的让他几乎无法站立。  
“我去找你的父亲，老尼格玛先生一趟。”埃德加说道。  
04  
埃德加感到手心里男孩小小的手掌猛的一滞。不仅如此，它的温度也一点点的流失、散去，若不是爱德华开口说话，他还以为他握着的是一具已经产生尸僵的尸体。爱德华几乎是哀求着的，用另一只手也拉住了埃德加：“别找我爸爸，好吗？求你了……他……他……会打我打得更狠的……”他的声音越来越小，最后干脆演变成了一阵呜咽。  
对不起，爸爸……  
对不起，爸爸。  
埃德加忍不住长叹了一口气。  
他真的不想叫那个虐待自己亲生儿子的人渣为祖父，更不想承认自己身上居然还流淌着他的血。要是可以的话，他也想模仿香港电影里潇洒至极的浪子，把文件哗啦啦望天上一扔任凭它们飘落成一片雪白透亮的蝴蝶雨，然后带着自己可怜的爸爸去抛下一切，远走高飞，玩个痛快。  
但是他分得清轻重缓急。这一切的时间点卡的刚刚好，再过一个月，爱德华就会彻底崩溃黑化，用远不及他虐待他十分之一力度的酷刑虐杀这个人渣。现在埃德加既然回来了，就必须得遵守时间线的规则，在不改变结果的前提下，让爸爸在这个人渣生命最后的三十天里尽量过得好一点。  
埃德加在以前就知道，暴力、羞辱和强迫在这种人渣的世界观里是唯一通行的货币唯一听得懂的语言。他根本没有哪怕一丁点儿身为“父亲”的自觉，他只是躺在垃圾堆和空酒瓶里醉醺醺地散发着酒臭味，借着酒劲不知疲倦地花样百出的虐待自己可怜的聪明儿子，向他要这要那。而他这么做的目的不过是满足自己那渺小到可怜的自尊心和一张被磨薄到千疮百孔漏洞百出的脸皮而已。尽管埃德加从未亲眼见过他，但他通过某件往事也猜了个大概。  
那一次，他心血来潮问父亲，他的爸爸，埃德加的爷爷在哪里。  
原本兴致勃勃酝酿着新的谜题的父亲脸上的笑容一下子凝固了。  
然后父亲缩紧了身体，几乎是条件反射似的把他自己的方圆周边环顾了个遍。在发现周围并没有什么人后，他才放松了身体直起身来，表情严肃地要求埃德加以后不许再问这种问题。  
回到现在，埃德加硬是忍住了替父杀人的冲动，甚至还向爱德华挤出了一个可以说是温柔至极的笑容。他半蹲下来，与爱德华平视，一只手尽量轻缓地伸了出来，神不知鬼不觉的向他的头顶探去。  
“你放心，爱迪。”他顿了顿，尽量放慢语调，好让爱德华的注意力全放到对话上，“有我在，他伤害不了你的。而且我知道，你其实是有力量的，有力量摆脱他，即使没有我在身边，你也做得到。”  
完美。他现在已经不再哽咽了。他双眼睁大，瞳孔放开，正在全神贯注的盯着我。他的注意力已经全都移到我的话语上了。我得继续说下去，现在可不能掉以轻心。  
“你想想，爱迪，他对你那样子已经那么长时间了，在他眼里你已经是一个任他操纵虐待的小木偶，只知道哭和默默忍受。他肯定不会想到你还有反杀的一天。想象一下，他发现事情不对劲，正准备像以前那样呵斥你辱骂你或者打你的时候，却发现自己已经动弹不得，危在旦夕了。这个时候你就可以轻松的笑起来，无视他的继续辱骂或者假惺惺的求饶，将他对你做的那些事——”  
“十倍奉还。”  
埃德加愣了一下，看向面前的男孩。  
爱德华笑了。  
但那不是一个孩子的笑。  
那个笑容，埃德加无比清楚的记得，它在父亲脸上和自己脸上出现了太多次。是他再熟悉不过的，只属于恶人反派的笑容。  
爱德华听的入了迷，忍不住接上了埃德加的话茬。但下一秒他就意识到自己刚刚的举动，下意识地拿双手护住头，瑟瑟发抖。  
埃德加有些头晕。他感觉自己好像被扔进了一片云雾中，时间停止，蝴蝶振翅飞过，全身充斥着下落过程中的失重感和轻轻撩拨着他的令人发毛的恐惧。不，和恐惧不一样。昏暗的路灯，脏乱的街景，只属于哥谭这座城市的腐臭都不在了，消失在了他的眼中。听觉也是，没有嘈杂的噪音，没有哭泣的声音，只有尖锐的蚊音，刺穿他的耳膜，贯穿他的整个大脑。  
埃德加终于想起来这是什么了。  
它和被子弹打穿身体时的感觉一模一样。  
那时学校放了假，他心不甘情不愿地回了哥谭老家一趟。只是他的运气实在不太好，等他提着行李从车站出来时只看到拥堵的警车、夺命般响个不停地警笛声和齐刷刷抱头蹲在地上瑟瑟发抖的人群。他想都没想就闪身躲在柱子后面四处搜寻，想要找到这次例行的袭击者是谁——  
然后他就看见了那个再熟悉不过的绿色身影。  
下一秒，整个世界就此定格。  
事后，在消毒水和麻醉药剂的包围下从昏睡中慢慢苏醒的埃德加，设想了那种情况下大概几十多种让他脱困的方法及其可能性。他不停地想着，试图用思考来麻醉自己，如果他是谜语人，当看到儿子突然出现在不该出现的地方时，他会怎么做？  
哥谭没人知道这个少年的真实身份，也不能有人知道。  
他推倒重算了无数遍，从刚刚苏醒算到痊愈出院。到最后在回学校的列车上，他才沮丧的承认：真的没有更好的办法了。  
这本身就是一个死局，一个无解的谜语。  
要是谜语人真的打算杀子，他当时大可不必手下留情，直接一枪爆头就可以了。埃德加深知他做得到，他完全做得到。  
但是，不论动机如何，开枪了就是开枪了。弹孔就留在埃德加的身上，不偏不倚，不会消失。  
好痛。  
好痛啊。  
他伸出的手，终于放到了爱德华那颗长满棕发的小脑袋上。前后移动，摩挲着男孩细软的发丝。  
摸摸头，不哭不哭。  
05.  
“我骂你是个没用的男人，还诅咒你赶紧去死。”  
从那个破旧到用“窝棚”称之也毫不为过的小公寓里出来后，已是夜深时分。少年明显沉默了不少，脸上也挂满了藏不住的疲倦。  
但他对爱德华还是那么温柔，没有责怪他也没有对他那个破烂不堪的家发出任何嘲讽，相反，他带他去看海了。  
按理说在哥谭24小时营业的店铺少之又少，频繁发生的各种暴乱足以让人心惊胆战，商人更是会捂紧自己的钱袋子，人人自危。但埃德加这次就是这么走运。  
当看到他拿着两个冰激凌走出来的时候，爱德华一时竟不知道该作出什么反应。像普通孩子那样拍着手，欢呼着跳起来吗？可他已经忘了该怎么“欢呼”了；麻木地被动地一言不发地接过来吗？可这根本不是对待天使的正确态度，他不允许自己这么做……  
最后，他望着这个递到他面前，已经有些陌生的小零食，轻轻地说了声“谢谢。”  
埃德加只是点了点头，然后拿起了另外一个冰激凌。爱德华惴惴不安地想着，说不定他又搞砸了。  
“爱迪，可以先去路灯那里等我一下吗？我想对一个人说两句话，放心，很快的。”  
爱德华这才长出一口气，乖乖的跑回了海岸线边上，目送着埃德加一步步地，向大海走去。  
海猫凄厉的叫声响彻整个海滩，黏糊糊带着腥味的风把他那头一点都不像爱德华的黑发卷起。头发太长了，好像有点奇怪。  
只见他背对着爱德华，自顾自地对着如泥浆般漆黑浓稠的夜开了口。  
“爸，你听得见吗？”  
“对不起，我不该那样说你。”  
“可笑的是，我已经忘了当时是因为什么才和你吵起来的了。好像是我的学业的事？我想不起来了，我真的想不起来了。”  
“我骂你是个没用的男人，还诅咒你赶紧去死。”  
“然后你就问我，是不是因为你的原因让我在学校里受欺负了。我说没有。这是实话，因为就算他们知道“哥谭市著名反派谜语人的儿子在我们学校上学”也查不出来我到底是谁。别忘了，教我黑客技术的可是你。”  
“可是当时正在气头上的我忘了，你是最听不得这些话的人。既然不是他人亏待我那肯定是你亏待我了——你当时肯定是这么想的——然后你就绑走了我的导师，那个以严苛出名的老头。”  
“杉城没有蝙蝠侠。”  
“他被撕/票了。”  
“这样，我就可以不用参加答辩，光明正大的偷懒毕业了。”  
“按理说，我早早地就拿到了offer，毕业后的出路一片光明，没什么可担心的。你这样做，也是从你的角度出发为儿子扫清了前进路上的障碍而已。”  
“可是，可是……”埃德加低下头，声音也低了下来，直至如昆虫振翅般微不可闻，像是在故意压抑着什么，“你根本不了解我的情况，也没有问过我愿不愿意这么做。导师死了，论文答辩被分给了其它人，自然就轻松过了。”  
但下一秒，少年的声音又从海岸边远远的传来，声音大了不少，明显带着愤怒：“那我整整一年的努力算什么？我辛辛苦苦的搜集资料，整理脉络，编写实验报告，提心吊胆的查重，到头来却和那群连毕业论文都是抄来的废物东西一起取得了“pass”！那群所谓的教授甚至连翻都没翻过，就轻飘飘的跟走过场似的裁定了我一年的成果！这不是侮辱是什么？你告诉我，提前知道谜底的猜谜有什么意思？提前拿到攻略的游戏又有什么意思？！你回答我，回答我啊！！”  
少年自顾自的说着，音调也不受控制的越来越高。但他自始至终都没有面对爱德华吐出这些恶言，而是定定地，望着灰糊糊的哥谭码头，望着在夜里露出狰狞本相的大海，用简直被气到发狂的声音高喊。船只在船坞里摇摇晃晃，尖锐的杆头也刺不破哥谭这暗无天日的灰蒙天幕。奶奶当时说不定就是坐着它们中的某一艘逃走的，埃德加吼完之后又开始胡思乱想，试图让自己冷静下来。那实在是个不负责任的女人，她把儿子撇在了哥谭这座被诅咒的地狱，自己夹着尾巴逃跑了。她酿成了一个悲剧。  
不过，不过。要是她当时带走了爸爸，说不定他就会长成一个完全不同的人，我也就不会出生了。  
埃德加回首自己十七年的人生旅程，过得并不算一帆风顺，但也说不上是毫无希望可言。他有自己的生活，懂得如何与各种各样的人打交道，什么时候该干什么事；他有朋友，尽管杰弗里是被他用他最为不齿的武力和一点诡计打服了的（不打不相识，友谊真是个奇怪的东西）；他更名改姓，装作一个正常的天才少年堂堂正正的和大自己五岁以上的年轻人们一起上学放学；他和子承父业的达米安打过好几次交道，手并没有干净到哪儿去；他并不是一个严格意义上的好人，但也没堕落成一个人人喊打的人渣。  
这些，如果他没有出生，他是根本享受不到的。  
他扪心自问，却只能得到这个朴素的结果：尽管人生艰难，但事实上他并不后悔到这人间走一趟。  
他并不怨恨父亲生下了他。  
而且事实上父亲也是尽自己的最大能力来爱他了。  
哪怕父亲自己甚至从未体验过父爱。  
在黑暗中残缺的地方就是黑暗的，即使是在小爱德华看来如复仇天使一般降临的埃德加也不能把他变成光明。理解的力量何其有限，出于善良的举动最终也止于善良。并没有人会因为别人的理解变回清白的好人，即使他后来会良心发现跪倒在地忏悔，也不能让时间倒流，错误修正。而对像埃德加这样的少年来讲，这一系列举动连安慰的效果也没有。  
有的人一辈子待在黑暗中不肯出来，自顾自地拖延时间，试图补回已经补不上的缺口。  
而有的人宁愿和世界脱钩，不对世界负责，也不让世界放弃对自己负责。  
前一种叫幼稚，后一种叫自私。  
埃德加回头望向爱德华那小小的身影。他突然感觉鼻头酸的发疼，似乎那并不存在的泪水在下一秒就会脱离他的眼眶，滚落下来。  
06.  
他不过是个幼稚的男人，他也不过是个自私的少年。这世上一身毛病的人多的数都数不清，更何况一对情况严重到已经可以说是精神病患者的父子。  
但这并不妨碍他们用自己的方法活下去。  
他转过身，一步步走向了坐在台阶上等着他的爱德华，与他并排坐下。小孩子的体力毕竟不如青少年，已经有些疲惫的爱德华轻轻倚靠在他身上，进入了梦乡。  
一整夜的时间，一转眼就过去了。哥谭的天空开始泛起蒙蒙的灰白色，永不止息的海浪依旧翻涌个不停。海猫的嘶鸣已经沉默下来了，码头又开始忙碌起来，船只进港出港。  
新的一天又开始了。  
突然间，埃德加发现了什么，他震惊地睁大一夜未合已经疲惫不堪的双眼——  
一轮红日破开了层层的云雾，金黄色的如蜂蜜般的日光把海面照的波光粼粼，照在这座被诅咒的城市上，照在了这对奇特的父子身上，像一场虚假的美梦，像交响乐会里观众安静下来，指挥棒抬起悬而未落的那个瞬间。  
埃德加突然想起来，十二个小时已过，他该回去了。  
07.  
当机器发出提示的轰鸣声时，死死盯着它同样一夜没睡的杰弗里像装了弹簧似的一跃而起，三步并作两步地冲到它面前，咽了口唾沫，做好心理准备后才将手伸向了舱门。  
谢天谢地，他的天才室友就在里面，完好无损，全须全尾，没疯没傻。但是他几乎已经累成了一滩史莱姆，在杰弗里的拉扯下才勉强从里面爬出来。  
“你怎么就回来了？我还等着继承你的本子和亿万家产呢。”杰弗里放松了下来，又是好气又是欣慰的调侃道。  
“你找死吗？”尽管已经疲惫至极，埃德加还是打起了为数不多的精神，发挥话痨本质顶了回去。  
“虽然我对你的支持表达十二万分的感激，但我现在快困死了。先让我睡个一觉再说，朋友。”他有气无力的说道，“除了空条徐伦，谁都别来叫我。”  
“你在想屁吃，达米安来找你的可能性都比她大。”  
“切，你看不起纸片人？达米安算什么？我都说了，除了徐伦之外其他人一律不见。”埃德加不以为意，“走吧走吧，与其在这耍嘴皮子，还不如赶紧回去补个觉。”  
“用我扶你吗？我感觉你累的走着走着就能睡着。”  
“……你自己别走路上睡着就行。”  
一个星期后。  
当埃德加握着“pass”心满意足地从导师坐镇的答辩教室里走出来时，又看到了那个熟悉的男人。离开了哥谭他的地盘，他难得的低调了不少，以至于路人来来往往，没人认出他的真实身份——或者说，他的代号。  
爱德华.尼格玛。  
谜语人。  
埃德加嘴角偷偷上扬，向他走了过去。

“爸？”  
“怎么了，埃德加？”  
“我在想，你小时候肯定是个非常可爱（cute）的小孩吧。”  
“……突然说这个干嘛？”  
“因为你现在是如此卓越（adorable）。”少年面不改色道。  
“呵，那是当然。”父亲扶了下眼镜，但嘴角的笑意还是漏了出来。


End file.
